


The Raw Afternoon

by 1031



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1031/pseuds/1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For John, London and Sherlock were inextricably bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raw Afternoon

For John, London and Sherlock were inextricably bound. One simply could not survive without the other and through Sherlock, he began to know the city like nothing else; its twists and turns, back ways and allies. Its rooftops lit by stars and its tunnels lit by nothing at all. He learnt the smell of it, the taste and the love. And as time went on, through the city, they began to know each other like nothing they ever had before. They learnt the feel of each other, the smell, the taste and the love. 

Some nights, the pair, the detective and the doctor, the scientist and the blogger, the mind and the heart, would open the windows and watch their city, content to stand side by side. Arms touching, breath mingling and heart’s full.

Sometimes, now, John will stare out the window, out at his city and think of war. Of battles that claim lives and body parts and innocence. He’s seen enough now, he’s completely sure. He closes his eyes and thinks if he listens closely enough he can hear London, his final battlefield, whispering thank you for your sacrifice, for your heart, your love, your forgiveness. For a second, he can feel the warmth of a body standing next to him.

Then he turns, eyes and leg burning, to face the empty room.


End file.
